monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Harudomerugu
A subspecies of Harudomerugu that first appears in Monster Hunter Supremacy. It controls the Water and Ice elements and can only be encountered in S-Rank. Physiology An Crystal Harudomerugu has the same body shape as a normal Harudomerugu, except it's red veins(?) are blue, due to absorbing huge amounts of water and ice. It is also a fair bit bigger than normal Harudomerugu. It can also fire off crystals from its head, arms and tail. Abilities The Crystal Harudomerugu has all the abilities of its cousin, but it's puddle of metal is bigger than normal and does more damage to the player. It can also fire water beams from its mouth, freeze hunters, and even coat itself in the mysterious metal and rush into the hunters. Its most powerful attack is the Mercury Nuke, where it will constantly fire mercury into a single spot for 10 seconds. After another 5 seconds, the puddle of metal will explode. Phases Phase 1 The Crystal Harudomerugu will use Harudomerugu's moves and can use it's water beam attack. Phase 2 Activates when at 75% health. The Crystal Harudomerugu will start flying around a lot more and will start comboing the hunter. It can also coat itself in the liquid metal and ram into hunters. It also can shoot crystals in this phase. Phase 3 Activates when at 40% health. The Crystal Harudomerugu can now use its full arsenal and will stop at nothing to defeat the hunters. Its crystals now will have a slight homing ability. In order to stop the hunters from having a height advantage,it will destroy the sides of the Icicle Ravine with its Mercury Nuke attack. Habitat The Crystal Harudomerugu resides only in the Icicle Ravine. Story Significance (MHS) After the Ancient Plesioth has been slain, the village seems at peace. After the hunter hunts an S-Rank Lagiacrus, a new threat is found in the Icicle Ravine, a place kept secret for years. The Guild are unsure on what it is, but it appears to be related to the deadly Harudomerugu... In-Game Info (MHS) A rare subspecies of Hardomerugu that is only found in the Icicle Ravine. It is extremely powerful and can level entire skyscrapers. It was known by the guild for a while, but was only allowed to be hunted recently. Materials and Carving Chances S-Rank C.Harudomerugu MercuryShard: 30% body carve '''Description: '''A shard made out of the Crystal Harudomerugu's metal liquid. Creates impressive gear. C.Harudomerugu Plastron: 28% body carve '''Description: '''A shell made out of a Crystal Harudomerugu's mysterious metal liquid. Can block attacks from a Lao Shan Lung. C.Harudomerugu CrystalSlicer: 12% body carve '''Description: '''A claw from a Crystal Harudomerugu. Tunnels through steel as if its butter, C.Harudomerugu CrystalHorn: 12% body carve '''Description: '''A horn from a Crystal Harudomerugu. Hunters gain fame just by owning one. C.Harudomerugu MetalWing: 7% body carve '''Description: '''A tentacle that is coated in mercury. The mercury can never be chipped off. C.Harudomerugu Tail: 10% body carve '''Description: '''A deadly tail covered in crystal shards. Can cut through almost anything. C.Harudomerugu Crystal: 1% body carve '''Description: '''A precious crystal that holds all of the Crystal Harudomerugu's power. Trivia The Crystal Harudomerugu was going to be called Uber Harudomerugu. Category:Elder Dragon Category:MegaBeedrill Category:Monster Creation